Just Greeaaat (Or: A Flashlight?)
by Writing Desk's Raven
Summary: One of Midtown High School's classes gets a special treat - a tour of Stark Industries. Which is just greeaaat for one Peter Parker, who's trying to keep the extent of his involvement there under wraps. In a place where everyone knows you, your classmates don't believe you've even met anyone, and where you actually do end up having a job to get don... (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, ONESHOT)


_Disclaimer: I am not Marvel, I don't own anything to do with the Avengers or Spiderman or anything. I'm just a sixteen year old who writes fanfiction because she enjoys writing and it's easier to write in someone else's world than creating your own. Also, it's fun._

* * *

 **Summary:**

One of Midtown High School's classes gets a special treat - a tour of Stark Industries. Which is just greeaaat for one Peter Parker, who's trying to keep the extent of his involvement there under wraps. In a place where everyone knows you, your classmates don't believe you've even met anyone, and where you actually do end up having a job to get done, what are you supposed to do? (Alternatively: The one where a flashlight is a lot more than just bright.) (ONESHOT)

* * *

"Ned Leeds?"

"Here."

"Michelle Jones?"

"Here."

"Peter Parker?"

"..."

"Peter Parker?"

"Huh?"

"Alright, we're all here. Good. When we get to Stark Industries, students, we'll get off the bus and meet up outside with a tour guide who will hand out the tour badges, which will allow us through security and into the areas we have clearance for on this tour. Don't stray from the group, pay attention to your surroundings and be careful, and don't cause any trouble, _please_."

* * *

When they got off the bus, Peter Parker was panicking a little. Of course he couldn't just keep a low profile on their field trip, even the tour guide had to be someone he knew. It wasn't like his internship here was a secret, just none of his classmates, except for Ned and MJ, believed him. Ned was the only one who knew the full truth, though.

Once all the security passes had been handed out, Peter was the only one left without one. He couldn't use his work badge, seeing as it would announce him and his clearance level if he were to use it, so he looked helplessly at the tour guide, a nice guy named Gavin he'd talked to before, who winked and said "Stick with the class and security will let you through. Long as you don't go wandering off, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, man." Peter said softly as he slipped past the guide to where the rest of the class and the two teachers, Ms. Warren and Mr. Harrington, were waiting.

"Alright, everyone!" Gavin announced, stepping to the front of the group. "I'll be your tour guide for today, my name is Gavin. We'll be touring some of the lower levels, which include some labs and such. We'll hit the hands-on labs at eleven, and stop for lunch in the cafeteria at twelve thirty. At one fifteen, we'll continue to a lab or two more before going to a presentation by Mr. Stark himself, as he's in today."

Some of the class cheered at the thought of getting to see Tony Stark, and Gavin led them inside the lobby of the building. They were all buzzed through security with their passes, and the security guy for Peter's line, Hal, raised an eyebrow at him for not having a pass, but waved him through when he looked down and shook his head.

"This is so cool, guys." Ned said, looking around the building as the tour guide explained various awards and plaques decorating the hall they were walking down.

"And it wasn't funded on slavery." MJ said, nodding her head slightly. "Always a plus on tours."

"Eh, it's not much until you get to the higher level stuff. This is all basics." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I almost forgot you had that internship here." MJ commented. "Why didn't you just use your work badge?"

"Didn't feel like going through the whole process it would've taken, and I'm here for school, not work." Peter said, not looking at his friend. MJ shrugged it off after her questioning glance went ignored.

* * *

Everything went pretty normally up until the hands-on labs. A lot of employees recognized Peter from his running around and working or helping on various projects, as well as his having practically been adopted by the Avengers family, but thankfully, everyone remained quiet and didn't make it too obvious they knew him. Some shot him amused looks, but that was it.

They got to the hands-on labs and Gavin announced the rules and everything, telling them they could build whatever, they had until twelve fifteen, about an hour and fifteen minutes, and then left them to it. There were a couple scientists in there as supervisors and experts ready to help, so they weren't exactly left to their own devices. Even Mr. Harrington joined in the tinkering, but Ms. Warren decided to keep an eye on their students.

Ned and Peter immediately took a bunch of parts over to a table to mess around with them and build something, talking excitedly, and MJ followed, scoffing at them and calling them nerds, but she threw her two cents in here and there and helped out, eventually directing the project because the boys were too excited to actually decide on something to do.

After about thirty minutes, they were well on their way towards completing a device that looked and functioned like a small flashlight, but that could turn into a tool sort of like a taser, if need be. MJ had seen something like it that her cousin carried around, and thought making their own had sounded like a good idea.

One of the scientists overseeing the lab came over to check on how they were doing. Many of the students had taken the chance to talk to scientists at Stark Industries, but Peter, Ned, and MJ were too preoccupied with their flashlight.

"A flashlight. Somehow, I was expecting more, Parker." The scientist said amusedly.

"You'd be surprised, Owens." Peter said.

"Just looks like a flashlight to me." Owens said amusedly. Then his tone turned suspicious. "Wait, what do you need an electric charge that strong for? That small of a light only needs a battery."

"MJ, care to explain?" Peter asked with a small laugh.

"The streets are very dangerous, sir, for young women and girls." MJ stated, turning to the scientist while Peter and Ned continued tinkering, stifling laughs. "And the things we do to keep ourselves safe aren't always that great. The few things we can purchase to defend ourselves, some of them can be expensive. So, I propose, why not make your own if given the chance? Behold, Exhibit A." She gestured to the flashlight that Ned and Peter had almost finished.

Owens just shook his head with a laugh. "I like your style, kid." He told MJ, before turning to go check in with another group of the students. As he started walking, he said over his shoulder, "And the flashlight's a good idea. I'll put up some suggestions for a new, cheap product for keeping safe in the streets."

"You see," MJ said, turning to Peter and Ned, "I know how to get things done. You two nerds would be nothing without me."

"You like us well enough." Ned mused, looking over the now-finished flashlight. Press the button for the light, press three times in quick succession and hit someone with the raised metal bits around the front of the light to give them an electrical shock. He handed the flashlight to MJ, who put it in her pocket.

* * *

Lunch was pretty good. There were some employees on their lunch breaks, but it was mainly just the students. They got to use the buffet line, and Peter got seconds, thirds, and dessert, much to the amusement of his friends. "I forgot to eat breakfast because I woke up late." Peter said sheepishly, sitting down with his second bowl of ice cream.

"Hey, Penis Parker, what did you do in the lab?" Flash asked, walking by their lunch table. "Probably failed, whatever it was. Like your grades." The students at the nearby tables laughed along with him, just as everyone always did when Flash bullied him.

"Do you want to test that theory out, Thompson?" MJ asked, brandishing the flashlight threateningly.

"Look at that, it's just a dinky little flashlight! Wow, you did even more pathetically than I thought you'd do, Parker." Flash laughed.

"I'm gonna use it." MJ said, looking at Ned and Peter.

"We can't tase our classmates, MJ, as much as we might want to." Peter said, grabbing his friend's arm across the table. He didn't need to get a detention or suspension, Aunt May would kill him, and if something happened here, Stark probably wouldn't be the happiest.

"Did I hear someone say something about tasing someone?" A voice asked as a woman and a man sat down beside Peter.

Flash's mouth dropped open, and Ned and MJ, across the table from Peter, had similar reactions of shock. Other students around them were all watching, too. "You're- You're Black Widow and Hawkeye." Flash said.

"Yeah, last time I checked, that was true." Natasha said, nodding her head. She took the flashlight from MJ, pressed the button three times, and stabbed Clint in the arm with it. He froze up, nearly falling off the bench for a few long moments, then glared at her.

"What the hell was that for, Nat?" He exclaimed.

"Don't be a baby, Clint, you're fine, plus you've been through worse." Natasha told him. Peter took the flashlight from her, before she could shock Clint again. "Good work on that thing, kids. You probably could've upped the voltage a little more, but it'll definitely stun an attacker for at least a few moments, probably more, since they're not Clint."

"And here I was, trying to lay low." Peter muttered, just loud enough for Natasha to hear, muttering a curse she'd taught him in Russian.

"Am I not allowed to come visit our employees?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "We do try to make a good impression and visit everyone at some point or another during our rounds, you'll recall." At least she gave an excuse for his knowing her and Clint. Less questions from his classmates.

"Yeah, whatever." Peter said, going back to his ice cream and just listening while Ned started a conversation with Clint about the tech in some of his arrows and MJ asked Natasha about her views on the politics today.

* * *

When lunch ended, Peter's classmates had a bunch of questions, but he shrugged them off with short answers. Why did he know Black Widow and Hawkeye, she said it while they were at lunch, they made a point to visit all the employees during their rounds and he did happen to have that internship here. Did he ever meet any of the other Avengers? Sometimes, if they were in the building and out and about, but that usually meant they were on their way to do something. Did he know what color underwear Captain America wore? He was not answering that. And it was blue.

"Hey, I'm just gonna slip off to the bathroom real quick." Peter told the chaperones, who were standing with the tour guide while the rest of the students watched a demonstration by some of the scientists of that lab.

Ms. Warren started to protest, but Gavin said "Of course, Parker, you know where it is. We'll finish up here soon, then head to Lab 3C. After that, the presentation's in Conference 1A."

"Thanks, man." Peter said, starting to turn to go, but Ms. Warren spoke up.

"Should we really be allowing a student to roam the halls unsupervised?" She asked, forehead creased.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Parker's an employee here, so he's fine. He won't risk getting into any trouble, not that he likely would anyways, he's a good kid." Gavin said.

"Alright, just try to get back to us before the presentation, please." Ms. Warren told him.

"Will do, ma'am." Peter said.

He did go to the bathroom, but he didn't particularly try to make his way back all that fast. Peter didn't much care for Lab 3C, so he'd made up the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom and just walked to the farthest bathroom on the floor below. He didn't want to go into Lab 3C because they were a bit of a pyrotechnics lab centered on the bright lights and loud sounds, the flashy things, and the stuff they worked on usually sent his senses into overload, even with sunglasses and ear plugs, and he knew they'd want to impress the students.

So he wandered around the second floor a little bit, said hello to a couple people in the halls, helped out a scientist here and there as an extra hand for a few minutes.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, he made his way to the lab, knowing the demonstration there wouldn't last too too long, but he found that the class had already cleared out. Alright, then, he could catch them on their way into the presentation.

Of course, they were just a little bit ahead of him when he got to security for Conference 1A. It was a room generally filled with reporters and such for announcements, so they did have to have a security set up for those coming and going. But because the class was just far enough ahead of him, Peter knew he couldn't tag along at the back like he'd done when they'd started the tour.

There was always the employee entrance, though. He just hoped he remembered which one led to the stage and which led backstage. If he went backstage, he could easily slip out into the audience and join his class. There were a couple other classes from high schools visiting, but Stark Industries was big, so they hadn't run into any other tours.

Finding the employee entrance to Conference 1A, Peter dug his badge out of his bag and scanned it. "Welcome, Peter Parker, clearance level: Alpha." The electronic voice reverberated around the room, just as he stepped into the conference room. And right onto the stage.

Peter immediately froze up, face gone slightly red, everyone looking at him as people finished getting seated. He just darted offstage and found his class, taking an empty seat on the aisle, saved for him by MJ. He could hear his classmates muttering around him, shocked at his clearance level, the highest level of clearance you could get here at Stark Industries, but he ignored them and slunk down in his seat.

"Hey, what was that about?" MJ whispered, leaning over towards him.

"I went to the bathroom and missed the last lab, and I didn't catch up in time to go through security with the rest of the group, so I went through the employee entrance with my work badge. I thought I had the backstage door, I always get those two confused." Peter explained. MJ passed the message on to Ned, who only nodded, before turning back to Peter to question him further.

"Alpha level clearance, huh, Mr. Intern?" MJ asked.

"Uh, there must've been a mistake with the AI." Peter said quickly. "I'm just an intern. I heard that the AI Mr. Stark replaced Jarvis with wasn't quite up to par yet?"

"Mmhmm. And I'm secretly an alien robot sent here to spy on Earth." MJ said. Actually, not something that was too far fetched, it was completely possible, with everything he'd seen and heard. "Something's up, something you're not telling me."

"We can talk later." Peter sighed. "I'm really not supposed to talk about it but you're one of my best friends."

"You'd better tell me what's going on. I've got some theories, but it just seems too crazy to be true."

"I don't doubt that." Peter said, shaking his head.

* * *

The presentation was okay. To all the other students, it was cool and all. But to Peter, it was okay. He'd already seen all the gadgets Mr. Stark showed off on the stage, and he'd been the audience of that presentation's speech about the youth of today and their brains and intelligence one too many times already.

The only part he didn't expect was when Tony went to close the presentation.

"I'd like to call one of my best interns up here onto the stage for a moment. He's a highschool student, just like all of you, from Midtown High School. Peter Parker, would you step up here real quick?" Tony asked.

Peter got up from his seat hesitantly and made his way to the stage. There were a lot of whispers. After all, everyone had seen him come in through the stage entrance, and he'd had his name announced.

When Peter reached Tony's side, Stark set a hand on his shoulder. "This boy," Tony told the crowd, "is practically a genius. He's done a great job in the labs, and he's got many of his own projects, as well as assistance on others' projects, under his belt. And for that, Peter, I think you deserve a raise."

"Wh-what?" Peter asked, staring at Mr. Stark.

"You won't just be an intern, anymore." Tony told him. "You spend most of your time here anyway, so you wouldn't have the time for another job, and I think you deserve a pay. We'll figure out all the logistics later, but I figured you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said, still blinking in shock. He didn't think being a superhero was something you really got paid for. And he wasn't even technically a superhero, he was just your 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman'.

"Oh, you've been signed out of school, so you can come back up after your class leaves." Tony told him. Peter nodded and made his way back to his seat.

"I guess you're now Mr. Stark Industries Employee. You got an upgrade, Peter." MJ observed.

"I guess so." Peter said.

* * *

Once the classes had been dismissed one by one, their class was finally back by their bus, getting ready to board. "Congratulations on the job, Peter." Mr. Harrington said as he watched students filing onto the bus.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Peter said awkwardly. "I wasn't expecting Mr. Stark to call me up there."

"Why'd you end up coming through the stage door?" The teacher asked curiously. "And what was with the clearance thing?"

"I didn't catch you guys quick enough to get through with the group, and that wasn't a security entrance for employee badges, so I went through the entrance that I thought was backstage, but I got the wrong door. I always get those two mixed up." Peter explained earnestly. "And the new AI has a couple bugs to iron out. It was probably just stuck on whoever had last gone through." This seemed to satisfy the teacher, and he nodded.

"Dude, I wish I could stay here with you for a day and get to see you work." Ned said. "Your job is like, so cool."

"Well, I mean, you could." Peter offered with a shrug. "You already know it all, and I gotta tell MJ."

"Hm?" The girl looked up from the book she'd already managed to get her nose stuck in, and they'd been outside for maybe five minutes.

"You and Ned can stay here and go with me to work." Peter offered. "I can show you some more stuff than the tour did.

"I don't think the school will allow it." MJ said.

"Call your parents and ask them to sign you out, then." Peter suggested. "Mr. Stark must've called May to sign me out. Or he signed me out himself, I wouldn't be surprised if she put him down as a guardian or something."

MJ raised an eyebrow but pulled out her phone. Ned was already on his.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ms. Warren had gone over to them and told them the school had been notified of their staying, and that they could. They thanked the teacher, and Peter led them back inside and through security, this time actually using his badge.

"Welcome back, Peter Parker, clearance level: Alpha." The electronic voice greeted.

"Thanks, Karen. Send a check in up, would you? Tell them I'm bringing two friends." Peter told the AI as he continued walking, friends beside him.

"Of course, Peter. Would you like me to notify everyone, or give a general notice?" Karen asked.

"A general notice is fine, I don't want to bother everyone. Whoever's in the living room will hear, and everyone else will know soon enough." Peter said, after thinking for a moment.

"Very well." Karen said.

"Broken AI, my ass." MJ snorted, elbowing Peter in the side. He just gave her a soft smile.

Peter brought them to the one elevator that had access to the housing areas. He had to sign in with his badge, enter his passcode, and use his fingerprint for the elevator to allow them up.

"So," MJ said as the elevator started upwards, "where exactly are we going?"

"How do you guys feel about meeting the Avengers?" Peter asked with a smile on his face.

"Really? I get to meet them?" Ned asked. "Dude, this is way cool, like you already know them, but I get to meet them, too?"

"What are you playing at, Parker?" MJ asked suspiciously.

Peter held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not playing at anything."

* * *

When they stepped out into the living area, Steve was lounging on the couch, tossing a ball up and down, while Bucky was sitting in a chair, watching the news on tv.

"Hey, Cap." Peter said, flopping down on an empty couch, legs hanging over the armrest. MJ took the space left beside him, and Ned sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Hey, Peter." Steve said, not looking away from his ball. "How was the presentation? Did he stick to the script or go off again?"

"Eh, he mostly stuck to the script, that's why I was so bored. I've seen him give that speech a million and one times, now." Peter said. "But it was still pretty good, if I hadn't already seen it all."

"At least he's sticking to the script." Bucky mused. "Pepper threatened to cut out his heart with a spoon if he didn't stop going off script for everything. I asked why a spoon, and she said it would hurt more. She called me a twit. I don't always understand that woman, but I like her ways." Peter laughed at that.

"So, Mr. Intern who apparently has access to literally everything and is talking casually to Captain America, you promised to explain what the hell has been going on." MJ prompted. Peter looked up at her from where he had his head resting on the couch.

"Well, I'm-" Peter started.

"Not supposed to be bringing your friends up here." Tony cut him off, entering the living room.

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Stark!" Peter complained. "They're my closest friends, and you know Ned already knows everything!"

"Which he wasn't supposed to know in the first place." Tony said, crossing his arms.

"I needed his help, okay?" Peter said. "Because you wouldn't let me do anything, and you didn't even see how bad it was."

"I made an error in my judgement, yes, but the doesn't mean you need to bring all your friends up here." Tony countered. "Anyways, the rest of the team can keep your friends occupied for now. You and I have some work to go do for the moment."

Peter sat up excitedly, falling off the couch in the process. "I get to actually go do something?" He asked.

"Call it a trial run." Tony said, waving a hand. He was about to say something else when Clint fell from the ceiling. Or, more accurately, fell from the air ducts.

He popped right back up after falling in the middle of the floor, and yelled "Ha! I win!"

"I got waylaid by an explosion in the hall outside of 6B, that does not count!" Nat yelled, coming in from the elevator. She spotted Peter, sitting on the floor, MJ on the couch, and Ned in the chair beside it. "Oh, hello Peter and friends."

"Hey, Nat." Peter greeted. "Mr. Stark and I have to go do something, so would you mind hanging out with my friends for a little while? Maybe introduce them to everyone else?"

"Anything for these guys. I liked talking to them at lunch." Nat said. She turned to MJ. "Anymore political inquiries for me, kid?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." MJ said, before launching into a discussion about riots with Natasha.

"Well, I'll be back, later, I guess." Peter said, giving a small wave to his friends before following Tony out of the room.

* * *

"So, what exactly is this guy even trying to do?" Peter asked Tony through the suit's intercom thing. "Does he realize that that armored truck is empty and returning from a delivery?"

"He's smart enough to build the tech to take over the armored truck, he must be smart enough to realize it's empty. I don't know what he plans to do, but we've got to be careful and get that truck back." Tony responded. "I'm going to drop down in front, distract him, while you check the back. Be careful."

"Will do, sir." Peter responded.

Before either of them could do anything, though, the truck slowed and stopped on the side of the empty highway. The driver, the man who had stolen the armored truck, stepped out of the vehicle and looked around at the tree line, but didn't focus on them high up on the back of a billboard.. "Alright," he called, "whoever's been following me, come on out, now! I know you're there!"

"Stick to the plan, kid." Tony said, and Peter nodded as he dropped down in front of the man.

"Iron Man, nice to meet you, I'm Leon Kinney." Peter heard the man introduce himself as he quietly snuck down to the back of the truck.

"Why did you steal an empty armored truck?" Tony asked, cutting straight to the point. Peter quietly broke the padlock holding chains on the doors.

"A man can't fancy himself an armored truck?" Leon asked. Peter began to open the doors slowly to avoid anything squeaking.

"It would have been less trouble to build yourself one, with how smart you are." Tony countered.

"Maybe I didn't just do it for the truck, then." Leon said.

"What-" Tony started to say, as Peter finally got the doors open all the way. And screamed.

The Iron Man suit immediately shot upwards, and Peter could see Tony looking down at where he was, standing behind the truck, held in place by a large man with a knife at his neck.

"Now, now, Iron Man." Leon called. "Run off or do anything I don't like, and the boy gets the short end of the stick."

"What do you want?" Tony demanded, coming down to hover above the ground a few yards away.

"What I want is pretty simple. I've got a score to settle with your Black Widow, but I know she won't come willingly, so what you're going to do is get in that truck and play the pretty little bait." Leon told him.

Tony began to move forward, just as Peter slammed his hand backwards. The man holding him let out a yelp, muscles spasming, and fell backwards. Peter rushed forward, turned back around, and shot webs at both the man and Leon, attaching them to the side of the truck.

"We got them, Mr. Stark!" Peter said excitedly. "And it wasn't even that hard!"

"What did you even just do, Peter?" Tony asked, stepping forward towards the two men.

"Taser flashlight." Peter said, holding the little thing they'd built earlier that day up. "MJ's supposed to keep it, but I took it from Nat earlier after she hit Clint with it."

"Well, I sent a notice to the cops. They'll be here in about fifteen, and then we can head back." Tony said, looking down the empty highway. He looked back at Peter and froze. "Kid, what's that on your suit?"

Peter looked down at his suit. "What's what on my-" The flashlight dropped to the ground as he stared in shock. "Oh." Then he collapsed.

* * *

Peter was vaguely aware of someone setting him on a bed. He became a lot more aware, though, when a door banged against a wall. He looked up to see MJ with her hands over her mouth, staring at him in shock, Ned not far behind her.

"Kids, out, I can't have you in here being a distraction right now." Tony commanded. "Friday, get Banner in here with his medical kit. And get Rogers and Barnes, too, to hold Peter down. This is going to hurt, a whole hell of a lot."

"I'll help you." MJ said, stepping forward and helping Tony to peel the fabric away from the deep wound across Peter's stomach.

The fabric pulling at the wound definitely did hurt, a lot. Peter's back arched as he let out a loud groan, arms trying to push them away. He nearly broke Tony's wrist in his grip, but they got the tshirt off.

"You're gonna be okay, kid." Tony assured him, swiftly pressing a towel down on his stomach to help staunch the bleeding.

His only response was his ragged breathing and eyes squeezed shut.

"Friday, where's Banner and the rest of them?" Tony demanded. "They need to hurry their asses up."

"Entering now, sir." Friday responded, just as the door once again banged open, Bruce, Steve, and Bucky rushing in.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, rushing over with a high tech looking first aid kit.

"Knife wound. Kid stabbed the guy with some kind of taser thing, and the guy's muscles spasmed. He's damn lucky the guy didn't slit his throat when he spasmed, he had the knife up to his neck." Tony explained quickly.

"Anything on the knife?" Bruce asked, pulling things out of the kit.

"Friday couldn't detect anything." Tony replied.

"Alright." Bruce said, moving the towel off of Peter's wound. "Steve, Bucky, get his arms and legs. Tony, back up so he doesn't hit you."

Hands grabbed Peter's wrists and ankles, pinning hm to the bed. Something was poured on his stomach, and he screamed. He couldn't really tell what was going on around him, he could only feel the pain. It sounded like someone was crying, but he wouldn't know. He was already too far gone into the darkness.

* * *

When Peter finally woke up, his head was pounding and his stomach ached. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, how the guy had lost control of his muscles and stabbed him, deeply.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Someone said, brushing hair off of his forehead. Peter let out a noncommittal groan, closing his eyes again. "No, you don't need to go to sleep again, you've been out for three hours. It's nine. C'mon, wake up."

Peter opened his eyes again, to find MJ sitting in a chair beside his bed. "What even happened?" He asked, wincing as he reached up to rub the side of his head.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything. So, I should be the one asking you, what the hell even happened?" MJ said. "I just know you get brought in and your tshirt's all bloody, then Tony Stark is trying to kick me and Ned out of the room so we don't distract them, I refused, of course, I wanted to make sure my friend was okay. So they patched you up, they told Ned what happened but not me, they said you were going to be okay, and they tried to send us home. Ned went because he knows what the hell is going on, but I, once again, refused. You still owe me that explanation."

"Yeah, I know." Peter sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position against the headboard with a little trouble. "I do- is that blood?"

MJ held up her hands, looking at them in mild surprise. "I didn't even notice." She said. "But makes sense, I helped Stark cut your shirt off before Banner could get his medical stuff up. You almost broke the man's wrist trying to push away."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Peter asked anxiously. The last thing he wanted to do was use his powers to hurt his friends.

"Nah, I'm fine. I dodged your flailing limbs." MJ said. "But, speaking of that, since when have you got abs? You suck at P.E."

"It's because I'm-"

"Spiderman?" MJ asked. Peter looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, I knew. Like I said before, I'm not obsessed with you, I'm observant."

"Well, if you knew that, then you should already know why I've got the highest clearance and why I got stabbed in the first place." Peter said, closing his eyes.

"I guess I just thought it was too crazy to be true. I almost didn't want to believe it, because I hate being wrong." MJ said softly. Peter laughed.

"Well, you weren't wrong about that flashlight." Peter mused, opening his eyes to see MJ's confused expression. "I guess it works for any young kid on the street, it sure saved my life, and Tony's, and probably Nat's, too."

The look on his friend's face was priceless. It made him laugh.

"See, what did I tell you?" MJ asked, recovering quickly. "Where would you two losers be without me?"

* * *

 **I recently (as in yesterday and the day before) just marathoned all the more recent Marvel movies I hadn't yet seen, and now I'm in a Spiderman mood. I'm reading some of the fics having to do with him here on this site, and I read a bunch of the cliche one-shots where they take a field trip to Stark Industries and everyone finds out he wasn't lying about the internship or knowing these people, so I figured I'd try out writing one of my own. (Also I cannot get the Avengers and Spiderman out of my head so writing this might help.)**

* * *

 ****It didn't really have much of a plot other than the field trip, until I started thinking of how he could tell his new friend (I figure they probably could become really good friends with MJ, so why not add her to the group?) about his being Spiderman, and her already knowing but him telling her after he got hurt came to mind. So yeah, here it is, I know it kinda sucks, but I wasn't trying too too hard. (I started this yesterday evening, before my friend came over for a sleepover, and I've been working on it for a little while today while she's reading a book I lent her. We occasionally get up to go do something, so this hasn't been a perfectly straightforward process, either XD)**


End file.
